Because it's Always You
by whoneedspenameswhenigothis
Summary: Uraraka listens to what may be Deku's final words after an accident leaves his fate unknown. Set in the future where their careers are established. Based on the beginning of Avengers Endgame and the accident is based on episode 9 of Angel Beats.


Because it's always you.

"It hurts being here alone now. It had been a week since the accident and this was the first time she had been in her apartment alone, their apartment.

Ochako Uraraka had been a wreck since it happened. Deku had been on a train trying to stop a suicide bomber. After subduing the man he set off explosives he had set up along the tracks as a precaution. The train had been going underground at the time and it cause a huge cave in, all rescue efforts were deemed too dangerous as they might cause a total cave in killing any survivors. So they had to work incredibly slow hoping they would be able to get through in time to save anyone.

As she walked into the kitchen their was a ding from the living room, she walked over and saw Deku's laptop was lit up with a notification that his journal had been updated, he was always adding notes and other silly things into it so at first she thought nothing of it.

"WAIT WHAT!" She threw herself at the laptop quickly logging in and saw that an audio message had just been updated.

Shaking she reached towards the small laptop and clicked play.

Tap, tap tap

"Man i hope this works, um hey, Ochako. I hope this reaches you well. I um, I'm really sorry about this. I know there was always a chance of this happening to one of us, perks of the job haha" There's a long tired cough after the small chuckle.

"But i really thought I'd be able to get out of this one, at the moment I've been here about a week now, all the water is gone now and we have already lost a few, I made a new friend though! His name is John, he's a medical student who was spending a year in japan, you would have loved him. He was uh, hes Quirkless, but always wanted to be a hero, like how I used to be. He was incredible though, he kept us going much longer then I would have been able to alone. He was a real hero down here."

"It's not just John though, I'm the only pro hero down here but some of the people down here, just regular civilians who were minding their own business have been twice the hero I think I have ever been."

"I'm rambling again though, It's weird I find my self doing that a lot more down here, I guess when it comes down to it I'm still the same Deku you first met our first year."

"Rika, another girl down here. She has a hearing enhanced quirk, she can here through anything she touches. Which has been really helpful keeping us updated on the rescue ops, but it sucks we cant communicate back or tell them where not to aim. Their first attempt breaking through almost killed a few people and I had to give it everything just to get everyone back from the Debris. I haven't really been able to use One for All since then, I think even then it was just all adrenaline pushing me forward." There was a long pause following that.

"When things hit the fan I uh, I got a little hurt. John has done his best to treat it but we think its infected. I have been drifting in and out of consciousness a lot the last day or so. I just uh. I don't see a happy ending for us this time Ochako."

You could hear him holding back the tears at this point.

"Ochako I, uh, Please god I hope this reaches you. I just want you to know, I love you. Really i thought there couldn't be anything better then the day All Might told me I could be a hero and took me under his wing. But then I met you and found something even better then being a hero." There's another long pause a a deep breath as he composes himself.

"My heads starting to hurt again, I should probably try to lie down and rest my eyes for a minute."

"Don't feel bad about this, I'm okay, and you will be too. Just know, that when I drift off, like every night. I will dream about you. Because its always you."

Just like that he was gone, Ochako was an absolute wreck by the end and was holding the laptop close to her chest, sobbing loudly.

But wait, how did he send it here, they said all attempts at communication were met with static and dead ends. He recorded this today too if he's right about it being a week down there!

Suddenly her phone started to ring, it was Todoroki.


End file.
